hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-30740783-20161213072808/@comment-26119564-20161230150503
A ver, hoy es un dia de compras lentas en el trabajo, asi que vamos a tomar esas escenas, y ya no analizarlas, sino buscarles un contexto... a) El origen de los Otros. Hay una razon por la cual la escena me chirria mucho. No es solo el hecho de que, más que un ritual mágico para la creacion de un arma de guerra, parece un proceso medico kryptoniano de rutina. '''El problema me genera el hecho de que es terriblemente simple. Y por ser simple es terriblemente facil de realizar. A menos de que el ritual incluya tambien los dolmen que se ven alrededor. Pero lo dudo, y lo explicaré en otro punto. '''b) La resurreccion de Jon Sinceramente no le veo problemas a la escena.Por lo menos en temas de volver de la muerte, D&D han sabido sugerir que el que reviva alguien o no depende de una voluntad superior y no de los rituales del supuesto R'hllor. Como para mantener la incredulidad en las religiones del mundo de Hielo y Fuego. c) El origen de Jon A estas alturas, luchar contra el R + L = J es futil. Ya ganaron. Tal vez le podria achacar el que le falto mas sangre al lecho, pero en fin XD d) Hold the door Miren uds, para una vez que D&D deciden tomar una interpretacion libre, estoy de acuerdo con el origen de su nombre.Sinceramente espero leer esa persecucion en el libro, aunque no tan pronto. e) Benjen and the Ghost Riders in the sky En esto si me voy a permitir mantener mi escepticismo. Esperaba que Benjen tuviese un papel en el que muriese, si, pero alejado de los asuntos de los Niños del Bosque. Aunque ya nos habian avisado en la serie: Los buenos exploradores no viven mucho, y los malos tampoco, solo los del medio XD. Y ya que estamos, que sea Manosfrias porque a alguien se le ocurrio meterle un cristal terrigen en el pecho para detener una... ¿transformacion a espectro? ¿transformacion a Otro?) ¿para detener su muerte?, me sigue pareciendo una chorrada, mas que nada porque implica que en 8000 años de supervivencia en las Tierras Mas Alla del Muro, a ningun salvaje se le ocurrio enterrarse cristales de vidriagon para evitar el avance de los otros. Y el introducirse cosas extrañas en el cuerpo a ver que pasa fue la piedra de toque de la medicina humana XD f) Melissandre y el imparable avance del tiempo Que quieren que les diga. No me lo esperaba, y en lo personal, siento que le da un matiz extra y adecuado a la figura de la Mujer Roja. Aunque me resulta extraño que no mencionen lo de Melony y el bloque 7... ¿Significa eso que en los libros la rebelion en Volantis sera intrascendente? Quiero creer que solo lo hacen para no grabar en más escenarios extras a solo 14 capitulos del final. g) Roose Bolton o Ramsay el avatar de la Muerte Ni voy a opinar. Que hayan convertido a Ramsay en Thanos para la serie es solo una muestra de que habia que decapitar a la hidra gigantes que es la trama de la serie para que solo queden los personajes que llegaran a la recta final a la carrera por el Trono h) Tyrion, el Leon rugiendo en medio de los Dragones Nada mas que decir. Tyrion debe acercarse a un dragon. A diferencia del pobre Principe del Sol, el enano se ha preparado toda su vida leyendo libros sobre la naturaleza de los dragones. Es mas, creo que llorare en cuanto lo lea XD